We're in This Together Now
by IHeartTFs94
Summary: When two girls stumble upon glowing crystals, they didn't realize their lives would change forever. Now with their new guardians, they must team up with the autobots and protect their new gifts from the evil decepticons as they start a new life with there new family, SideswipeXOCXSunstreaker, OCXMirage, rated T for violence and cybertronian language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Nikki: Hey there! The names Nikki Pierce. I am so excited about this new fanfic i'm doing.**

**Alice: Ahem! :(**

**Nikki: Oh! This is my best bud Alice Skye. **

**Alice: I thought you said you were gonna wait for me?**

**Nikki: That was over an hour ago! What the heck were you doing?**

**Alice: Getting coffee.**

**Nikki: Why would it take so long to get coffee! We have a coffee maker right there.**

**Alice: I wanted one from Starbucks. **

**Nikki: Well sorry, but I was getting tired of waiting. You could have at least asked if I wanted anything. :(**

**Alice: I bought you a cookie.**

**Nikki: Your forgiven! :D**

**Alice: Too easy.**

**Nikki: Shut up and give me the dang cookie.**

**Alice: Alright, alright here. ****_(hands her the cookie)_**

**Nikki: My precious.**

**Alice: That's just sad child. (-_-)**

**Nikki: Anyways, Enjoy Chapter one while I enjoy this delicious, chocolatey, sweet goodness!**

**Alice: And she doesn't own Transformers, just the OCs.**

"What you wanna do?"

This was probably the sixth time I asked the same retarded question, but only because I never got a direct answer. I did not plan to sit in this small and overly crowded cafe for the rest of the day.

Alice sipped her cool lime drink while I was gobbling away on a nice, chewy, heavenly, chocolate chunk cookie.

What can I say? I have a major sweet tooth. Anything with chocolate, I'll grab it. It's my weakness, and Alice knows it. The only way for her to bribe me into something is with a good ol KitKat bar. Sad right?

That was why we were here to begin with. She offered to buy me this cookie if we came here just to chill… well why the heck would I turn down free goodies! It's not like I hate the joint, but this place easily fills up with people really fast. I was not one to be social. All I needed was my partner in crime, Alice.

Me and Alice first met during our freshmen year. Two antisocial outcasts trying to survive grade nine end up being partnered together in Home Economics. I almost ignored her until she had Linkin Park blaring out of her ear buds. Its not every day I meet another girl who listens to Linkin Park. She looked pretty laid back. Long blonde wavy hair pulled back into a pony tail, blue eyes with no makeup, a black and white hoodie she wore with jeans and casual running shoes. I decided to try and talk to her, to my surprise she talked back. We soon discovered we had a lot in common, Linkin Park one of them. e both were into music, art, and well, not being so girly. We would come up against the popular kids in school and stick up for one another. I'm usually verbal, but Alice here would rather attack physically. I would have to drag her away before she could hurt anybody. She is pretty tall at 5'6 and has a strong slim built body. She was always tough around people who try to pick a fight with her. She was even the toughest person in her air cadets group. I was more gentle in a way, but that doesn't hide the fact I have a big mouth. I normally hit for defence only. I was more the odd one out. I honestly don't know why Alice insists on hanging around me still. We stood by each other all through high school and are still buddies today. We have been friends now for over five years.

Both of us now at 19 years old (Well, Alice is. My birthday is still a couple months away) are living together in a small but roomy apartment with a good view of the building next door. I know what you're thinking, its not much, but its still home. Alice doesn't mind it either. She comes from a big family and loves that she has more space for herself. We became more like sisters rather then best friends. Laughing, annoying, and looking out for each other all these years.

Looking at Alice now, she looks so much different since I first met her. Her blonde wavy hair was chopped above her shoulders with her curls framing her face beautifully. She wore a little eye liner to make her blue eyes pop out more. She likes to dress not quite, but almost gothic style. Today she was wearing a purple tang top with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black army combat boots with thick soles on the bottom.

And then theres me.

The short one at 5'3. I am naturally curvy but still pretty slim myself. I have straight dark brown messy hair cut short below my ears with long side bangs, chocolate brown eyes with a little mascara on, black tang top with an army green jacket, black skinnies, and red ankle high toe cap sneakers. I always envied Alice for her natural wavy hair, even though she wishes for it to be straight. I would kill for her hair.

I can tell Alice was getting annoyed by my repeated question, but she wouldn't have to put up with it if she'd just give me an answer.

"I dunno." AAANG! Wrong answer.

I grumbled to myself as I savoured the last bite of my cookie.

_Why did it have to end my sweet little friend_?

YES, I'm dramatic!

In fact I love drama a lot. All my best marks came from all my drama classes. I always liked to act, or even imitate other people.

"Theres gotta be something we can do?" I moaned.

Alice just looked at me, "Well what do _you_ wanna do?"

I just glared at her. I was to bored to play this game with her.

She just chuckled as she finished her refreshment., "J.K."

I sighed as I shook my head, "You can be a pain sometimes you know that?"

"You're the one asking the question over and over again."

"Because I'm bored."

She just smirked, "You're acting like a child."

"I am a child," I grinned, "at heart."

She looked like she was observing me with her bottom lip sticking out a little as she nodded.

"That explains so much." She stated.

I gave her a friendly flick on her forehead. She rubbed her head in annoyance as we both shared a smile.

She then let out a sigh, "There really isn't much to do here anymore really."

She was right. Wouldn't you know God had put us smack dab in the middle of Saskatchewan, Canada. Nothing but flat land. So flat you can see your dog running away for hours. The weather was either too hot or too cold. Not the place for me, no way hossay. First chance we get, Alice and I are heading to the mountains. I remember going hiking with my family in British Columbia and enjoying the nature and sites. We only went on those rare occasions. I haven't been to the mountains for years now.

I sighed as I leaned against the back of my chair.

The only things for the two of us to do now a days was going to the movies or the mall. Yeah we lived in the city, the city of Boredom (named it myself :). Besides its really small. Only one mall, four restaurants, two schools, two parks, and the rest are just houses or apartments.

I glanced out the window.

It was almost summer time as the crisp spring air is starting to warm up the city. People were already wearing their shorts and sandals all over the place. It looked like a pretty calm day for the beginning of June. A little bit of cloud in the sky but not enough to hide the sun now shining in my face. Yeah, I just made eye contact. -_-

Rubbing my eyes I glanced at the clock across the room. Four o clock. We still had plenty of time to kill.

I then thought of something.

"You know, its been a while since we've been to our secret forest," I suggested.

The "secret forest" was really just a wooded area nearly outside of the city. Alice and I stumbled upon an awesome open spot in there with a big oak tree that we would climb and hang out. We discovered it the first year we met. We doubted anyone has ever set foot in that area, so we called it as our own. It was the best place to hide from any problems we had. After a while we started calling it our secret forest.

Alice seemed lost in thought after I suggested it, then asked:

"I wonder if that old tire swing is still tied to that tree?" she said with a smile.

Finally! We had something to do the rest of the day!

"Well lets go!" I cheered.

Alice grinned as we got up with excitement and were heading for the door. Then out of three thousand people in this dull city, there is one that had to walk in the door and wipe the smiles off our faces.

"Well, well. If it isn't the whore and the loser."

Rapture! Now!

Katrina Hannson smirked when she saw us. I was about to offer that girl a sweater. She wore a skimpy tangtop that cuts above the belly with a miniskirt wrapped tightly around her bony hips. Her blonde hair was long, about past her shoulders, but judging by those roots she was in need to rebleach it. All through high school, the head cheerleader tried to make our lives a living nightmare. We became her big targets when her boyfriend David tried hitting on me behind her back. I turned him down which made him mad. Apparently, no girl was ever suppose to turn him down. To get back at me, he crawled to Katrina saying I tried to make out with him. She caught him cooing other girls before, but still insisted that the two of them were meant to be. So believing his little story, she made sure that I was in Hell. She keeps insisting I'm a whore even though I never had a boyfriend. Apparently guys I went to high school with were only interested in girls wearing miniskirts and acting all dumb and weak around guys.

The difference between me and them….I think, therefore I'm single.

"Well, well. If it isn't the slut," I responded smirking back.

Katrina glared at me.

"Steal anymore boyfriends lately? Or did you have to bribe them to make out with you?"

I swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears.

"Why can't you face the fact that David was a cheater. He tried to make the move on me, not the other way around. Besides I'm not the only girl he tried to pursue."

I could see her eyes turn red with fury.

"That's a lie! He would never do such a thing to me! He would never go so low to try and hook up with an ugly whore like you!"

I can tell Alice was getting ready to hit her. I got myself between her and Katrina. Yes she was making me tick too, but I didn't want to make a scene in front of people.

Alice growled at Katrina, "You are either blind or stupid if you think David loves you. He's just like all the other boys. Once he gets what he wants, he'll dump you where he found you. Your just to easy for him because he knows you won't give your relationship a second thought."

Katrina looked shocked.

"Did you just call me stupid!?"

"Really?" I said. "Thats all you picked up from that?"

"You two are both freaks!" She blurted out.

"Keep talking. Someday you might actually say something intelligent," I smirked.

"Your asking for it you hooker!"

"yeeeah. says the girl who made out with every single guy on the football team," I grinned.

"Now if you don't mind we have to leave, so can we ignore you some other time?" I continued.

Alice was chuckling behind me.

Katrina then got real close to my face.

"You think your so funny huh? Well, guess what? No one will ever love a freak like you. You and your friend are going to be all alone for the rest of your pathetic lives. But don't worry. You can cry all about it to your mommy and daddy. Oh, thats right. You don't have a mommy and daddy anymore!"

That did it!

POW! Right in the eye.

She screamed in pain as she covered her now puffy eye. That got everyone in the cafe's attention. She looked like she was about to strike back until alice got between us.

Alice glared down since she easily towered over the 5'4 cheerleader.

"Back. Off." she warned.

It was enough to give ME chills.

Katrina looked at Alice with fear and then me with a glare. she stormed out of the cafe in a blink of an eye.

Alice turned to face me.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

I looked around to see everyone's eyes on me. I gave them all the 'what are you look'n at glare.'

It worked.

"Let's go," I growled.

We walked out of the cafe and into my blue impala parked in front. We drove off down the street without a word. _ I hate her, I hate her _kept playing in my head.

I was quiet for a good 5 minutes until Alice finally spoke up.

"She should never had said that."

I then pulled the car over and was silent for a moment.

"She was just trying to get me angry."

"She did deserve that punch."

"I miss them."

She looked at me and saw the tears streaming down my face. She leaned over her seat and tried to hug me.

"I know you do."

I hate crying in front of people. I hardly ever cry. This was the only exception. I gave her a hug back.

"I don't know where I would be without you Alice."

Alice was a true friend. She stuck with me for the last three years until I was back to my old self again. She always stood by me no matter what.

I swore to do the same for her.

She then nudged me. "Come on, lets see that smile." she cooed.

She started poking me until I did.

I am one who can easily smile. Usually I'm the one trying to make her and everyone else smile. .. except for Katrina. It's only when I'm down that Alice tries reverse physiology on me. It works.

"There it is." she grinned.

We both laughed as I pulled out and back on the road.

"I gotta say, you hit that slut pretty good."

I laughed, "Yes, I had a great master to teach such a young grasshopper like me." I said imitating my voice to a chinese accent as I gave a quick bow to alice.

She put her hand to her heart as she made a lovey face.

"sniff. You made me proud."

"did you see her face before I hit her?"

I made the face as we burst out laughing.

"I honestly don't understand why David is still dating her." Alice said straightening herself out.

"He sure isn't dating her for her personality," I stated.

We chuckled some more.

"You two are both freaks!" I screeched imitating Katrina.

We burst out into more laughing as we drove out of the city and towards the trees.

Little did we know that our lives were about to change forever.

**Nikki: And that was the first chapter!**

**Alice: What about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?**

**Nikki: Patience young grasshopper. They will soon appear.**

**Alice: When?**

**Nikki: Next chapter.**

**Alice: Awesome! :)**

**Nikki: Or the one after that.**

**Alice: are you trying to confuse me?**

**Nikki: Yes, yes I am. :P**

**Alice: Greeeaat. **

**Nikki: Lol! Please review and share what you think about this chapter and I will update soon.**

**Alice/Nikki: Bye!**


	2. Discoveries and new faces

**Nikki: Hey guys! Had some time to kill so I brought you a new update. **

**Sideswipe: Hey Shorty. Whatcha doin?**

**Nikki: Hey Sides! Working on my new fanfic update.**

**Sideswipe: Nice! Hey can I hide in here for a while?**

**Nikki: Hide?**

**Sideswipe: Yeah, I might have accidentally broke one of Hatchet's tools and now he's hunting me down for it.**

**Nikki: I see. Anyways here is chapter 2 of We're in this Together Now!**

**Sideswipe: She doesn't own transformers, just OCs**

Chapter 2

It took us about ten minutes to reach the entrance to the forest. We hopped out of the car and headed down the old dirt path now covered with weeds.

The woods seemed more ominous then I remembered. Before there were birds chirping and squirrels racing each other up and down the trees.

But now, there was silence.

Shadows were casted around us as the sun was hidden by the tall trees. I kept getting this gut wrenching feeling about this place, but shrugged it off thinking it was just from the cookie I ate. At least it wasn't fall when all the trees looked bare and dead. The last thing I wanted was to be in an episode of Sleepy Hollow. No I don't believe in spooks, but I still get chills thinking about stuff like that.

I started picking up the pace as I realized Alice was too busy looking around.

Perfect.

I hid behind a tree and waited until she passed by. She noticed I was missing and was frantically searching for me. I waited until she passed the tree. I snuck up behind her and made a loud growling noise behind her. Her reaction was priceless! She jumped screaming and was about to run off until she turned around and saw me on my back laughing my head off. She did not look happy.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

I smirked, "Oh come on, It wasn't that bad."

"Why do you always do that to me?"

"Because its fun and you get spooked very easily," I grinned.

She may be the toughest person I know, but the girl can easily be taken by surprise.

She just shook her head, "Nikki, I swear you will be the death of me when my heart gives out."

I smiled, "Come on, you still love me." I opened my arms expecting to receive a hug from her. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking, but this time making sure I never left her sight. I don't blame her, I probably would have done it again.

We soon came came to a little brook as we followed it into the thicker part of the wood. It took us a few minutes and a small hike up a hill until we saw what we came for.

We smiled as we saw the big oak tree still standing there peacefully. Sure enough, the tire swing was still tied to the branch as the wind swayed it back and forth. Acting like children, we ran to tree giggling with excitement. Alice got on the swing and I pushed for her. She loves it when I twist the swing ropes around causing her to spin uncontrollably. We took turn on the swing until we decided to climb the tree as high as we could go. We were close, but not quite at the very top, but we had a good view of the forest and city. We could see the buildings sitting on the horizon. We were pretty far away from civilization. We could see deer getting a drink from the brook and a mother fox taking care of her new pups. The sun was still up since the days were getting longer here in Canada.

I sighed as I chilled on my branch. It was calm, peaceful, quiet, and…

"Nikki look!"

I followed Alice's finger point and saw it. About twenty feet away was a faint glow just shining near a tree. We glanced at each other before racing down our tree. What ever it was, we wanted to find out what it was.

Once we were on the ground, we ran towards the mysterious light. When we got there we were mesmerized.

The light was down next to the tree's roots. When we walked towards it, it began to glow brighter. It was as if it was beckoning us towards it. I could feel my hear racing a mile per minute. We approached the tree and knelt down to get a better look. It looked like something was buried in the dirt. I dusted it off and gaped.

There laid two glowing crystal like fragments shining an electric blue. They were breathe taking.

I reached out to touch one.

"Careful," Alice whispered.

I gently let my finger tap it. It didn't do anything. So far so good.

I picked it up.

It felt so warm in my hand. The glow seemed to pulse the exact rate as my pulse. Alice figuring it was safe enough grabbed the other one. It did the same for her. We both looked in awe at our new discovery. But what were they?

"Hey!"

We snapped our heads up and spun around to see two tall guys standing behind us.

The first on I noticed wore a lot of red. He looked to be under six feet tall with a slim but well built body. He had dark short hair with a flick of red in the front. He wore a black v neck t shirt with a dark red sports jacket, silver jeans, and red and black running shoes.

His friend looked similar to him, but not entirely. His hair was longer and was golden blonde. He wore a yellow t shirt with a brown leather jacket, silver jeans, and yellow running shoes.

I noticed they both had bright blue eyes. They both looked a few years older then Alice and I. I had to admit, they were kinda cute.

The red one smirked at us. A chill ran down my spine. "Didn't your carriers teach you kiddies not to play with strange objects?"

I frowned at him. They may be cute, but I did not like where this was going.

"And who are you exactly?" I demanded.

"That is non of your concern." The blonde one said. Attitude much?

The red one glanced at him, "Oh come now Sunny, don't be like that."

"Don't call me that fragger!" He growled. Sunny eh?

"Forgive my brother here," The red one said with a smile, "He's a little tense around strangers."

Alice looked at the one he called Sunny. "So you're name's Sunny?"

"No!" He blurted out.

"Then what is it?"

"Like I said, non of your concerns."

Alice folded her arms and glared at him. "Fine then. Guess I'll have to call you Sunny until I get a name. How does that sound Sunny?"

He glared at her. I swear I could see his face turn red with fury. His friend was chuckling to himself as he waited to see what "Sunny" would do.

The blonde one let out a growl, "Sunstreaker."

Unusual name. Must be a nickname.

I looked to the red one. "What about you?" I asked him.

He gave me a sexy grin. "The names Sideswipe. Call me Sides."

Again, unusual.

"And who might you lovely ladies be?"

I didn't want to give him my name, but something inside told me it was okay.

"Nikki," I answered, "and this is Alice."

Alice was still starring down at Sunstreaker. I could tell she didn't like him.

"Well, if we're through with introductions, will you two give us those crystals so that we can leave?" Sunstreaker asked.

I wrapped my fingers around the crystal. "Why do you want them so bad?"

"What is it with humans asking so many questions?" Sunstreaker muttered.

I glared at him.

"Look Sunny boy! Unless you start explaining and ditch the attitude, you're not getting these crystals."

Sunstreaker's eyes widened. Sideswipe was just laughing. "I like these girls," he said.

Sunstreaker just gave him an angry glare. "Shut up fragger."

He turned back to me.

"First off, call me that again and I will offline you. Second, if you don't give us those crystals you two will be in grave danger."

"Is that a threat?" Alice growled.

"You don't understand," Sideswipe said, "we're not the only ones after those crystals, and the other guys are not as friendly as us. If they catch you with those crystals they won't hesitate to offline you for them. And once they have them, it would be catastrophic."

"How do we know you two don't have the same purpose for these crystals?" Alice demanded. I didn't blame her for not trusting them. "And exactly what do they do?"

"Those crystals are not what they seem…." Sunstreaker trailed off as his eyes widened.

I caught his glare and looked at the crystal in my hand. It just went from blue to white and was getting brighter until it looked like I was holding a star. Alice's was doing the same thing. I unwrapped my fingers around it and froze when it began to levitate above my hand. My heart was racing. It made my hand tingle as it started to pulse light from it. Then without warning, it shot itself into my chest like a bullet. But I didn't feel any pain, but I could feel it enter my body. Once it was in, my chest began to glow blue as it pulsed with my heart. I looked at Alice to see she had the same reaction. I noticed her eyes were glowing blue and then returned to her normal colour. I wonder if mine did the same. Just then I felt a jolt in my chest. I made a grunting noise as both me and Alice fell on our hands and knees.

I looked up to see Sideswipe kneeling beside me trying to help me up. "you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. My attention turned to Alice.

Surprisingly, Sunstreaker was trying to help her up. however, she just brushed him off. He just calmly backed off.

We were both in shock until Alice spoke up.

"What the heck was that?"

I noticed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking quietly to each other.

"I've never seen anything like it." Sideswipe said.

"I didn't even know it was possible."

Alice looked at them, "Um, Hello!? Can someone please explain what just happened?"

The two then turned there attention back on us. Sunstreaker let out a sigh. "They have to come with us," he said.

"Say what!?" I said.

"We don't know what happened either. But we know someone who may be able to help explain this better."

I looked at them and then at Alice. She looked at me. We were both uncertain on what to do. Yes we wanted to know what happened to us and what those crystals were, but could we trust them?

I was about to say something until a noise interrupted me. All our heads were turned to the source of the sound. We looked up and saw an F 22 jet come soaring in… straight towards us.

And then the unthinkable happened. It seemed to come apart but then transformed into a giant robot! It landed in front of us as it knocked over a bunch of trees. IT's blood red eyes were locked on us. We then saw two cars drive up behind it. They too transformed. They were a bit smaller then the jet but both also had the red eyes looking down at us.

This wasn't going to be good.

**Nikki: And that was chapter 2! Hopefully I can update chapter 3 soon. **

**Sideswipe: So you think I'm cute huh?**

**Nikki: Shut up Sides!**

**Sideswipe: Admit it!You want some of this!**

**Nikki: I admit nothing!**

**Ratchet: Sideswipe! Where are you?!**

**Sideswipe: Slag! Gotta roll, heats coming. (drives off)**

**Nikki: I really like reviews so please review and tell me what you think. Also feel free to share some ideas with me. Thanx! oh and Merry Christmas.**


	3. Showdown

**Alice: Hey everyone, Alice and Mirage here! Nikki is busy at the moment and asked me to update her new chapter.**

**Mirage: And by busy she means she and the terrible two setting up a prank for Ironhide. **

**Alice: You'd think they'd learn from last time.**

**Mirage: All I know is that they're gonna drag us into it as usual.**

**Alice: I have no doubts about that. So before we get sucked into all of that, here is chapter 3 of "We're in This Together Now."**

**Mirage: Nikki doesn't own transformers, just OCs.**

* * *

"Humans/Holoforms talking."

**"Cybertronians talking."**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got themselves in front of us. They looked like they were getting ready to fight these giants off. Really? Do these two really think they could face off three giant robots ten times their size?

Alice and I took a step back. Our eyes were as wide as they could be. What were they? Where did they come from? Are they even from Earth? So many questions were going through my head. I'm surprised I hadn't scream and run yet. I was however in shock.

The tattooed one smirked down at us. **"Well, well. If it isn't the autobrat twins."**

His glowing red eyes glanced at Alice and I, **"And you got yourselves pets. How sweet." **He said with a dark chuckle.

Pets?! Who's he calling pets?!

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sneered at him. The other two robots just stood there glaring at the two almost like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. Suddenly, I noticed Sunstreaker was flickering, and then both he and Sideswipe disappeared out of thin air. Just like that. Alice and I were frantically looking around for them. They did not just ditch us with these mechanical creeps, I thought to myself.

We heard engines behind us. We both turned around and saw two lamborghinis heading towards us. We jumped out of the way as they got between us and the robots. One was crimson red and the other was a gold-yellow colour. I then heard a noise and realized it was coming from the two cars. They both transformed before our eyes revealing to be be giant robots as well. They both looked to be at least over twenty feet tall. Their armour was totally different compared to each other, but their faceplates looked identical. Both had electric blue eyes.

They got into a fighting stance and made their hands turn into guns. I had to admit that was pretty cool.

**"Back off Starscream, before we make you go cry to Megatron," **The red one said with a smirk. Wait a minute. That voice. That smirk.

"Sideswipe?!"

The gold one looked at us, **"you two, go hide and stay out of the way."**

Sunstreaker, no doubt about that.

I felt Alice take my hand and pull me with her as she ran into the wood. We came to a thick bush and ducked behind to see what was going to happen next.

**"Give us the alspark fragments and we might spare your pathetic little lives,"** The one called Starscream hissed. His goons already had their weapons out and were aimed at the twins.

Alice and I remained silent.

**"Not gonna happen,"** Sunstreaker sneered as he fired the first shot at Starscream. Starscream grunted as the blast hit him in the shoulder. He growled as he shook the pain off.

**"Tear them apart!"** He ordered.

His henchmen charged at the twins as they fired away at them. The twins dodged the blasts just in time. Sideswipe got close enough and gave one of the goons a good hard uppercut. The brute landed on his back with a loud thud. It quickly got back up and continued to fight Sideswipe. The other goon was throwing punches at Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker dodged each one as he waited for an open hit. When he found one, he gave his opponent a round house kick to the head. The goon stumbled to the ground. Blue liquid was drooling out of his mouth. He then lunged himself at Sunstreaker and tackled him to the ground. Both were rolling around trying to over power the other.

My eyes were wide with excitement. This was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life! That excitement turned to fear when I realized Starscream was no where in sight.

"Hey, what happened to Screamer?" I whispered to Alice. She snapped out of her zone from watching the fight and scanned the scene in front of us. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to him."

A noise then came from behind us. Alice was the first to glance back. Her eyes got wide with fear.

"He's right behind us isn't he?" I asked hoping it was really just a deer.

I looked back and found myself looking up at a pair of red eyes. That was definitely not a deer!

Starscream smirked a chuckle as he tried to grab us.

"RUN!" Alice yelled. She didn't have to tell me twice.

We dodged his claw and ran like there was no tomorrow.

**"Do you two really think you can out run me?" **Starscream shouted at us.

He fired a missile that struck a huge tree right in front of us. It came crashing down blocking our path. We tried to get around it, but Starscream was already in the way.

**"Now, give me the alspark fragments,"** he sneered.

I pushed all my fear back as I locked my eyes to his. "We don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted at him.

He growled as he knelt down punching a crater into the ground causing it to shake under my feet. I stumbled a little but kept my ground.

He scowled as he leaned his face towards me. **"Don't play dumb with me fleshy! I can detect their energy signatures coming from the both of you."**

Then it hit me. He was talking about the crystals. I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't just tell him that they somehow absorbed themselves into our bodies.

I noticed Alice at the corner of my eye. She stood her ground and looked like she was ready to fight. Her eyes were fixed on Starscream as she grimaced.

"What makes you think we will give them up to you?" She said.

Starscream looked at her and chuckled, **"Cause if you don't, I would be happy to squish you both like the bugs you humans are."**

Alicegrowled under her breath. She hated being threatened. Most of the time when people threaten her, they end up in the hospital. Though in this situation, she wouldn't stand a chance against Starscream.

I tried to look for an open so that we could get pass him. There was one, but we would have to get Starscream to move somehow.

"Drop dead," Alice said.

Starscream growled. He looked like he was about to strike her. I quickly reacted.

"Alice, don't," I said pulling her back. No way was I going to let my only friend get herself killed.

Starscream chuckled, **"I'd listen to your little friend if i were you, Alice."**

I glared at him, "Can it you giant metal dorito!"

I froze. Why did I just say that out loud? Times like this, I swear I am cursed with a big mouth. Alice's eyes went wide. She was having trouble deciding whether to laugh or to try and make a run for it.

Starscream's eyes got brighter with fury. A scowl slowly formed on his face.

**"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!" **He snarled.

I'm in trouble.

I kept my fear hidden and looked at him with a grin on my face. I've gone this far. If I could just get him to move a few inches at least. Here goes nothing.

"What? I'm just saying you look like a dorito. But at least that distracts people from your ugly face."

Alice's eyes got wider, "What are you doing?!" she half shouted and whispered at me.

I ignored her. "You know what? You're so ugly, that when you go through a haunted house you come out with a pay cheque."

I could see Starscream tense up. His eyes were staring me down. _Kill_ is what they were saying.

**"I am going to kill you very slowly fleshy,"** he hissed.

I grinned. "Bring it…. Ugly."

He lunged towards me. Alice and I dodged him just in time. His face collided hard into the tree. He let out a growl as he held his head in pain. With the open now clear, we ran for our lives.

"Nikki?!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"What? He had it coming…"

BOOM! A shot fired above our heads. Starscream was right on our tails. The excitement was giving me all the adrenaline I needed.

Just then a blast came from under my feet. I soared into a tree and hit my head on the ground.

"Nikki!" Alice shouted as she ran towards me.

I moaned in pain as I looked at my leg. It was badly burnt and hurt like heck when I tried to move it. It felt like a couple of my ribs were broken as well. My head felt like a big slab of cement landed on it. I could hardly move.

"Keep going," I told Alice. Starscream was knocking trees over trying to get to us.

"I'm not leaving without you," Alice protested.

"Listen to me. I can hardly move. I will only slow us down."

"I don't care!"

Starscream was getting closer. I could feel his footsteps shake the ground.

"You have to get help. Go find the twins. I'll be okay." I told her. I knew by the time she got help it would be too late for me. But I had to get her to keep going.

Tears filled her eyes as she glanced at Starscream then back to me.

"GO!" I yelled.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she got up and darted through the trees.

Be safe, I thought out loud. I then turned my focus to Starscream who had managed to get through all the trees in his way. I could feel a trickle of blood dripping down my forehead.

Be brave, I said in my mind.

I looked up to the red eyes that were locked on me. They were saying one thing.

Murder.

His glare then changed as if he was taken by surprise. I was puzzled by this, and then noticed the blood dripping down the corner of my eye. I wiped it with my hand and stared at it. My blood was… blue. Wasn't blood suppose to be red? I looked down to see the blue light glowing in my chest again. What was going on?

Starscream noticing the light, scanned me. He looked quite surprised before he let out a dark laugh as he knelt down to face me.

**"This is new. A fragment choosing a human to be its host? Fascinating."**

A menacing look appeared on his face, **"I take it dear Alice has the other fragment's power in her as well, doesn't she?"**

I growled as I tried to get up, only for Starscream to press his claw like finger against my burnt leg. I shrieked in pain.

**"She won't get far. I can easily hunt her down," **He then leaned closer to me, **"And as for you," **He pressed his claw harder against my leg. I was trying so hard not to scream. "**You will make a fascinating case for study. And trust me, I will make you suffer."**

He was about to grab me until he let out a grunt and went sailing to the side. I looked over to see Sideswipe running towards us firing at Starscream. Starscream tried to fire back. Sideswipe dodged his blasts and shot him right in the wing. Starscream howled in pain as his wing was sparked. Sideswipe scooped me up gently and transformed putting me in the back seat.

**"Hold on Shorty," **He said.

He swerved around and drove off. I could see Starscream chasing after us on foot. He couldn't fly with his wing wounded. Sideswipe got on the road and sped off leaving Starscream in a cloud of dust. He let out a roar of rage.

**"This isn't over!" **I heard him shout. Sidewipe kept driving even when Starscream was out of sight.

I was trying my best to stay awake.

"Alice." I said, "Where's Alice?"

**"Don't worry Shorty. She's with my twin. She's safe,"** Sideswipe said.

I was relieved to hear Alice was alright, but the question remains.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

**"To base. We promise to tell both you and Alice everything once we get there, but first we need to get you help."**

My eye lids were getting heavy, "What happened to those other robots you two were fighting?"

**"Lets just say they will be put under heavy medical care for a while," **Sideswipe chuckled.

I laughed as well. I groaned a little from the pain. I looked out the window to realize the sun was long gone and was now replaced by the night sky. I laid on my back and let my eyes slowly close.

"Sideswipe?"

**"Yeah Shorty?"**

"Thank you."

I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alice: And that was chapter 3! Hoped you guys liked it.**

**Mirage: I gotta say, that was pretty good.**

**Ironhide(off in the distance): SIDESWIPE! NIKKI! SUNSTREAKER! GET YOUR AFTS OVER HERE!**

**Mirage: Sounds like our cue.**

**Alice: Gotta go, but please do review and share any nice comments or ideas. Until next time. Bye!**


	4. recoveries, wrenches, and laughs

**Nikki: Hey there! I bring thee chapter 4!**

**Alice: Uh, Nikki? What am I sitting on?**

**Nikki: Oh, well after Hatchet confiscated my stash of chocolate bars, I had to find a new place to hide my goods. **

**Alice: And you decided to hide it under the couch cushions?**

**Nikki: What? I'm running out of places to hide them. **

**Alice: Don' you think people will notice when they decide to sit down here?**

**Nikki: This is only temporary until I find a new spot, one that Hatchet won't even think about looking.**

**Alice: I see.**

**Nikki: Here is chapter 4! Hope you guys like it.**

**Alice: Nikki doesn't own transformers, just OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Sideswipe POV**

"Sideswipe?"

**"Yeah Shorty?"**

"Thank you."

I felt her body go limp as she fell asleep. I tried to avoid hitting any bumps on the road so not to disturb her. The poor girl had been through so much in one day. I couldn't help but feel protective over her. Now that the decepticons know of the girls, they will go after them. These girls are in more trouble then they realize. Though I gotta say, they got spunk.

I couldn't help but chuckle remembering how they told off Sunny. I listened to the sound of Nikki's breathing. It was quiet, but still there. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm not sure why but when I first saw Nikki, something just… clicked. She looks pretty for a human girl. The first thing I noticed was her height compared to her taller friend. Thats what triggered me to nickname her Shorty. But then when she turned around to face me, I caught a glimpse of her brown optics… I mean eyes. Once our eyes locked, I felt something. I then studied the rest of her. She has a small frame with perfect curves. Not too thin, not too curvy, just… perfect. Brown hair that matched her brown eyes that framed her slim round face. There was hardly any makeup on her which I found hard to believe since she looks… beautiful.

I sighed. I was hoping that we could have gotten the crystals from them before the cons showed up. What I didn't expect was for the crystals to merge with the humans. How is that possible? We had to get the girls to Hatchet ASAP. For all we know, it could be fatal for both of them.

**"Hang in there Shorty," **I whispered softly to her.

I then felt Sunny trying to contact me through our bond. **_What up Sunny?_**

**_Don't call me that. Did you find her? _**He asked.

**_Yeah. She's hurt bad, but she'll make it. She's asleep right now._**

**_Great. I just contacted the base. They are aware of the girls and are bringing us a cargo plane with medical help for the human. How far away are you?_**

**_We just passed that lonely gas station five minutes ago._**

**_Alright, we're twenty minutes ahead of you. We'll meet you at the location. Here are the coordinates._**

He sent me the coordinates as it beeped on my GPS screen.

**_Awesome. See you soon Sunny._**

**_Don't call me that, Fragger._**

I grinned. He's so easy to bug.

* * *

**Sunstreaker POV**

**"I just contacted my brother. He has Nikki. She's hurt, but she'll be alright. Now will you stop pestering me?!"**

I heard a sigh of frustration from the girl sitting in my passenger seat. "Thanks," she mumbled.

If I was in robot mode, I would be rolling my optics. Why did these humans have to get sucked into this?

Once me and Sides finished off those two cons, we went out searching for the two girls. It was then we heard a boom coming from a distance. We raced towards it and ran into the blonde one. She was upset as she pleaded for us to help her friend. Sideswipe volunteered and took off leaving me with the human. Having no choice, I transformed into my alt mode and had her climb in, warning her not to touch the paint job. I was able to contact base and report the situation. It was when we got on the road that she started nagging me to find out if her friend was okay. I finally gave in and contacted Sideswipe.

Then again, I don't blame her. I'd be the same way if something ever happened to my twin brother.

I was even starting to feel worried for the human. I felt something, and I'm sure Sides felt it too. There was something about that Nikki that just sparked. I remember feeling a tug in my spark when I saw her. It felt weird.

**"She'll be fine," **I said trying to help relax her friend, "**She seems like a tough kid."**

There was a pause, "She is," she said quietly.

I had a feeling she was when I saw her chocolate brown eyes. I could see the courage, confidence and strength in them as she backed talked me. I had to admit, I had that coming. She was tough, which I liked.

The blonde one let out a yawn.

**"You should probably try and power down," **I said.

"I'm fine."

I just kept quiet the rest of the way. Eventually she fell asleep after ten minutes. By then we got to our destination with Sides arriving twenty minutes after. We boarded the cargo plane and put the girls into the humans' care. They strapped Nikki to a gurney and set her beside Alice. We waited for a few minutes until the plane took off.

* * *

**Nikki POV**

I began to hear voices in my head.

My head was ringing as I tried to remember what happened. I flash of red eyes came into view causing me to open my eyes. First thing I noticed was the tubes and wired connected all over my arms and sides. I tried to sit up.

**"Ep, ep ep! Don't move!"**

I looked up from the sound of the rough voice. There stood a giant yellow-green robot. Judging by his rough voice, he seemed to be more older. He brought his finger to me and gently knudged me down on my back. I looked around. I was in some sort of giant medic room. There was a giant computer and two tables in the room. One table had all sorts of tools on it, mostly wrenches. I was on the other table as well laying on a berth.

"Where am I?" I asked lifting my head.

**"N.E.S.T. Military base, Diego Garcia." ** he tapped my head down. ** "Head down."**

I watched as he scanned me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"**Ratchet. Medical Officer of the autobots."**

"Autobots?"

**"You'll know soon enough. Hold still." **He gave me another scan. He then took a small cylinder thing from his tool table which I figured was a little flashlight… even though it was probably around my length. He shined it above me. "**Let your eyes follow the light."**

I obeyed.

**"Good…good," **he set it down. he then walked to his computer and began typing something.

"**Do you feel any dizziness, soreness?"**

"Nope," I said.

I then realized something. Didn't I get injured not to long ago?

"How long was I out?"

"**Almost thirty hours," **he then took my arm and checked my pulse.

I looked at my body. My leg looked fine. Not even a scar. My rib cage felt fine as well.

"**Head down." **he nudged my head down again. I groaned.

"How are my injuries gone already?" I asked.

"**That's what I'm trying to find out," **he said.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Come again?"

He finally gave me his full attention. **"When they brought you in here, you had severe burns on your leg, two broken ribs, and a minor head wound. The twins also mentioned about your encounter with the fragments. That too will be explained later. I was able to fix your injuries, though there is suppose to be scarring on your leg and torso. It wasn't until an hour later I discovered you had miraculously made a rapid recovery without a single mark on you, as if you never had surgery done five hours ago."**

Five hours? It took me five hours to heal?

"Well if I'm now healed, can I go?"

**"Absolutely not. You may seem fine, but that isn't 100% certain. I need to know that you won't have any reaction or side effects. Hold still."**

He scanned me again for the upteenth time. Oh great, a control freak. I sighed heavily.

**"Hmmm," **he hummed as he checked his computer again.

"What?" I asked. He just ignored me.

There was a noise at the door. Ratchet didn't hesitate to grab one of his wrenches and chucked it at the doorway. WHAM! It was inches away from hitting Sideswipe's face before he ducked.

"**Frag Hatchet, someone could get hurt," **He complained.

Ratchet picked up another wrench, "**What have I told you about barging in while I'm working?!"**

Sideswipe held his hands up, **"Easy Hatchet.."**

WHAM! The wrench hit him right in the forehead. He held his head in pain.

"**Don't call me that." **Ratchet warned.

Sideswipe shook it off. **"Anyway, Optimus wants Shorty here to see him now."**

**"She's still in recovery." **Ratchet protested.

I looked at him, "You just said I made a rapid recovery."

"**Ep, Ep, Ep! That doesn't mean its a 100% correct."**

Sideswipe took a step forward, "**Come on Hatch.." **he paused when he saw Ratchet reach for another wrench. **"…I mean Ratchet. Give the newbie some slack. Look, if she shows any signs of anything, I'll personally bring her back here to you. Okay?"**

Ratchet looked at him and growled. He approached the red bot and jabbed his finger onto Sideswipe's chest. **"Any sign, I repeat, ANY SIGN, and she reports back to me!" **

Sides quickly nodded his head in agreement. Ratchet then walked towards me and started to unhook all the tubes and wires from me. I felt sick as he pulled some of the needles out of me. I was never good with needles. He scooped me up and plopped me into Sideswipe's hands.

**"Now get. I got work to do." **

Sideswipe brought his heels together and gave a solute, "**Yes sir Doc Hatchet," **he said very loudly. Having said that he bolted out of the door before the wrench hit him in the head again.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Is he always uptight?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "**Believe it or not, this is one of his good days. Trust me, I prank him plenty of times to know what his bad side is like."**

"You pull pranks?" I asked sounding interested. If there's one thing I love, it's pulling pranks.

**"Everyone needs a hobby," **he stated.

I chuckled, "You and me are going to get along just fine."

He grinned at me. Even when he was a giant robot it still got to me. **"I think so too, Shorty."**

I gave him a look. "What's with calling me Shorty?"

**"It's my nickname for you. Thought it suits you."**

"So I guess I'm stuck with it now?"

**"Yep."**

I rolled my eyes, "I'll get use to it."

He just beamed. He then glanced at me. **"So you think Screamer looks like a dorito huh? **

I looked at him kinda off guard. "How did you know that?"

He grinned, "**Blondie told us what happened." **

"Great, you gave Alice a nickname too didn't you?"

He gave me an innocent smile, **"Maybe."**

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, yes. I think Screamer looks like a giant metal dorito."

He chuckled. "**Believe it or not, its been spreading around base since you and Blondie got here. People started calling him the Dorito of Doom."**

I laughed. "Okay, that's awesome! I got to remember that."

Sideswipe was chuckling with me, **"Then she said you gave him an ugly joke. What was it?" **

I grinned, "I said that he was so ugly that when he goes through a haunted mansion, he comes out with a pay check."

He burst out laughing as he tried to stay on his feet. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

**"You said that?!" **he laughed.

My grin got bigger. "Oh I got more. He's so ugly that it looks like he fell out of the ugly tree… and hit every branch on the way down."

That just made him laugh harder. He had to use his free hand to hold himself against the wall. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. I always liked making people smile.

"**Girl, you are on fire!" **he said.

I chuckled, "Yeah well, Screamer wasn't at all impressed." My face then went neutral.

Sideswipe did the same. "**Just so you know, Screamer isn't one to let things slide easily. Next time he sees you, you'll be his top target."**

"I don't doubt it," I said. _I'll make you suffer _played through my head like an eerie echo. I shivered. I was lucky to escape last time, but next time I might not be.

Sideswipe stopped in his tracks and held me up so that he could face me better.

"**Nikki," he said, using my name for the first time, "I'm so sorry you got sucked into all of this. I don't doubt that the decepticons now know of you and Alice. They will come after you. I want you to know that as long as you're here, we will protect you both." **

I smiled. "Thanks Sides. And after watching you and Sunny fight off those two goons, I believe you will protect me."

He just straightened up and grinned like a dork. "**Yeah, we're just that awesome." **

I gave him a look, "Don't get too cocky."

He chuckled as he placed me on his shoulder. I felt like one of those parrots you see on those pirate shows.

"Decepticons? is that what Starscream and those other two are called?"

**"Yeah. We're called autobots. We try and protect your planet while they try to conquer it. Bottom line, decepticons are bad news. They will not hesitate to kill you, so try to stay clear from them."**

I nodded. I had a feeling that I can trust Sides.

We walked until we got to a bigger hangar. My eyes went wide. There were giant robots everywhere. There was a bulky black one who was checking out these big guns attached to his arms, a cherry red one, a small silver one, a blue one almost the same size as the silver, Sunstreaker, and another pair of twins that looked more alike. One was orange-red and the other lime green. Both were small and the green one had bucked teeth with a gold tooth. There were humans in the hangar as well. All eyes were turned towards me and Sideswipe. I started feeling uncomfortable.

"Nikki!"

I looked and saw Alice running towards me. Sideswipe set me down on the ground. I ran to my best friend and pulled her into a tight embrace. I was so happy to see her and that she was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me funny, "Am I okay?! Girl, you're the one that nearly got squashed by Starscream. I should be asking you that."

I smiled, "I'm fine."

I looked up and noticed all the robots staring at me with there glowing blue eyes. I felt like a mouse.

"I feel a lot smaller then before," I said.

They all smiled and chuckled. At least they're friendly.

"It takes some getting use too," a voice said. I turned and saw a tall man with brown hair walk towards us. He held out his hand, "Major William Lennox. Welcome to N.E.S.T. Head Quarters."

I shook his hand, "Thanks. I'm Nikki, Nikki Pierce."

He nodded, "You're friend Alice told us everything that happened. You were very brave to stand up to Starscream like that."

I looked down for a moment, "Actually, I was terrified." I said modestly.

"But you were strong enough to hide it. I'm glad you recovered from your encounter. You're one tough kid."

I gave him a small smile, "thank you, Sir,"

He smiled back, "call me Lennox, everyone here does."

Alice was looking at me and then spoke, "Hey, what happened? You were a wreck before, all burned and scratched. Now it looks like nothing happened to you."

I shrugged, "I don't know why either. But it does make me feel like Wolverine."

She just rolled her eyes as she smiled. Lennox let out a small chuckle. Just then a blue and red semi truck with flames pulled into the hangar. It transformed revealing a robot taller then the others. He knelt down to face Alice and I.

**"Welcome Nikki Pierce and Alice Skye. I am Optimus Prime."**

* * *

**Nikki: And that was chapter f… Hey! Are you eating my M&Ms?**

**Alice: I got hungry.**

**Nikki: Put that away! You cant just eat that in broad day light! Get rid of it before..**

**Ratchet: Is that a candy wrapper I hear?!**

**Nikki: Oh Frag! Grab what you can and run!**

**Both ripping the cushions off the couch and shoving candy bars into there pockets and shirts. **

**Nikki: Okay uh, hope you you guys liked it, please review, share ideas, and etc you know the drill!**

**Ratchet: HEY YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!**

**Nikki: I'll try to update soon. RUN!**

**Both took off with Ratchet hot on their heels.**


	5. Getting to know one another

**Nikki: Hey guys, got a new chapter for you.**

**Sides: And your favourite autobot twins. Say hi to your fans Sunny.**

**Sunstreaker: Don't call me that. **

**Nikki: Whats up guys?**

**Sides: We're waiting for you to finish so that we can head to the drive in theatre to see that new thriller.**

**Nikki: Okay, give me a sec. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Sunstreaker: She doesn't own transformers, just OCs.**

* * *

**"Cybertronians talk."**

"Humans/ Holoforms talk."

* * *

Chapter 5

After Optimus introduced us to the bots and explained the whole story on the war of Cybertron all the way to the battle with the Fallen in Egypt. When he was finished, we were open to ask questions.

"Starscream said he was after alspark fragments. I thought you said the alspark was destroyed?" I asked.

**"It was, but its power can never be destroyed, but can transform. When the cube was destroyed, some of its energy must have escaped and relocated elsewhere where it seemed to have crystallized into the two crystals you girls found. It was then we were able to pick up their energy signatures. I sent the twins to go retrieve them before the decepticons did first."**

"And then we found them," Alice said.

Optimus nodded. "**I was surprised when Sunstreaker reported what had happened. This has never happened before."**

"So you have know idea why these things merged with us?" Alice asked.

**"I'm afraid not. But until we do, it is best for the two of you to remain here under our protection."**

Alice and I glanced at each other. I shrugged, "Why not? We have nothing better to do."

Alice looked lost in thought for a moment. "What about my family? Won't the decepticons go after them?"

**"We will put your family under protection and relocate them. They will be safe from harm."**

Alice let out a sigh of relief.

**"The same will be done for your family Nikki."**

My face turned mournful. "Don't bother. I have no family."

Sunstreaker looked puzzled, "**Why not?" **

"My parents died in a car crash three years ago, and i'm an only child."

The room grew quiet.

**"We are sorry for your loss." **Optimus said bowing his head.

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks. And I'm sorry you guys lost your home."

He gave me a small smile back, **"We will send someone to your apartment to pick up your things. In the mean time, make yourselves home."**

"Thank you," Alice said.

The Prime smiled as he got up and walked out the hangar. Just then, Sideswipe scooped us up and placed us on each shoulder. **"Hang on ladies. It's time to give you the grand tour. Allow Sunny and I to be your guides." **

Sunstreaker gave him a glare but tagged along with us anyway. I noticed a few people were looking at us weird. "Why is everyone looking at us like that?" I asked.

Sideswipe gave a sheepish grin,** "How would you guys react if we told you that you two are the first humans to hang out with us?" **

"Really? I feel so special."

"**Don't get use to it," **Sunstreaker commented.

I gave him a look, "You're just a small ray of sunshine aren't you Sunny?"

**"Don't call me that."**

"What ever you say, Sunshine." I grinned.

He glared at me and mumbled a curse. We toured around for almost an hour until we came to a another hangar. I looked inside and gaped.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I made everyone jump. The place had a giant theater size tv screen mounted on the wall with a pile of video games and game controllers on the game box. There was a giant metal sofa in the center right next to a human size leather sofa. In the corner was a pile of bean bag chairs and a foosball table. There was also a fridge at the back plus a giant one that looked like it could fit a frozen wooly mammoth.

**"And this is the autobot hangar," **Sideswipe presented. He set the two of us down as we looked around the hangar.

"This place is AWESOME!" I said.

"**It's not so bad," **a voice said from behind. The cherry red bot from before was leaning in the doorway. Mirage I think his name was. He smiled warmly at us. **"Ladies," **he said while giving us a friendly bow. "**Welcome to NEST."**

Alice giggled. I looked at her funny. She never giggled around guys.

Mirage walked to the twins, **"You keeping these two out of trouble?"**

**"There fine Mirage. They're no bother,"** Sideswipe said.

**"Actually I was talking to the girls."**

Both twins glared at him. He just chuckled, **"Well, it was nice meeting you two. I just thought I'd stop by on my way to the library."**

Alice's eyes lit up, "You guys have a library?" What a book worm.

Mirage shrugged, **"Nothing much. Just a few shelves of books. But they're some really good ones plus some manga."**

"You got MANGA?!" Alice here is a manga junky. She has two book shelves stuffed with a bunch of different series.

**"Would you like to accompany me?"**

Alice looked at me like I was going to stop her. "Do I look like your warden? Go crazy! Shoo!" I said shooing her.

She grinned and went with Mirage, leaving me with the twins.

**"You don't mind if we take a break from the tour do you Shorty?" **Sideswipe asked.

"No prob," I said heading for the fridge. My sweet tooth was kicking in. I opened the fridge and studied its contents. There was a lot of fruit/veggies, juice boxes, granola bars, and bottled water. "You guys got any soda here?" I asked.

**"Sorry, but Hatchet banned all sweets and junk from base."**

**"**No sweets?! I'll die!"

Sideswipe poked his head out the doorway making sure the coast was clear. He then went to the bean bag chairs and opened one of them before handing it to me. I looked inside. There were candy bars stashed in with the foam beans. We're talking mars bars, kitkats, twix, M&Ms, milky ways, you name it.

"**Sometimes the humans smuggle some sweets here under Hatchet's radar," **Sideswipe said with a grin.

"I like how they think," I said as I grabbed a kitkat bar, "Come ta mama."

I unwrapped it and demolished the poor candy bar. The twins were looking at me with wide eyes. **"Dang, the lil lady can eat," **Sideswipe stated.

I finished the candy bar and sighed in relief, "Sorry. I have a major sweet tooth. I would have to start making my own stash somehow."

"**Oh, a smuggler huh? I likey." **Sideswipe smirked.

I grinned, "I would need some accomplices to make sure that the Hatchet doesn't find out. Any volunteers?"

Sideswipe shot his hand up. Sunstreaker thought for a moment and shrugged raising his hand. "**I admit, its fun going behind the doc's back. I'm in." **

**"**Awesome. I'm sure Alice will want in on it. But, tell no one. If word gets out, it will reach Hatchet. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"Then I believe we are in business."

I shook both of their hands to make it official. The twins then plopped on the big sofa and plopped me beside them. Sunstreaker took out some car polish and began working on his paint job. What a pre Madonna.

**"So tell us about yourself Shorty."** Sideswipe asked.

"Well lets see. I'm 18, well almost 19 in a couple more months. I'm an only child, orphan, and a high school graduate. After my parents died, Alice's family took me in. I stayed with them until me and Alice bought an apartment together about six months ago. I like movies, music, drawing…"

**"You like to draw?" **Sunsteaker asked sounding interested.

"I'm not very good at it like most, but ya," I said.

"**Sunny here likes to draw as well," **Sideswipe said.

"**A little. And don't call me that."**

**"**Cool, you should show me some of your drawings sometime."

"**I usually don't show people my drawings."**

"Okay. Understandable. Okay now what else, I like hiking, acting, pranking.."

**"Hear that Sunny? We got a new partner in crime." **Sunstreaker just rolled his eyes.

"And I have a major sweet tooth which you both just witnessed."

**"What's your favourite colour?" **Sideswipe asked.

"Black and red."

**"My favourite colour's red too," **He said with a gleam in his eye.

I looked at his red armour and smirked, "Really? I haven't noticed," i said sarcastically.

**"Ha ha." **he said being sarcastic right back. **"Favourite food?"**

"Chocolate and pizza."

"**Favourite movie?" **

"Anything but dramas and romantics. Sometimes I like zombie movies,"

The twins shared a look like they were interviewing me. **"Interesting. Favourite music?" **

"depends on the song. Mostly alternative rock or pop."

Sunstreaker then joined in, "**You like Linkin Park?" **

"You kidd'n, I love those guys!"

Sunstreaker gave me a nod and a look of consideration and then went back to his paint job.

"Okay, your guys turn," I said.

They glanced at each other and thought for a moment.

Sideswipe was the first to speak, "**Well as you can tell we're twins. We were both created on the same day and we share a spark together." **

"Spark?"

**"It's like you humans call a heart," **Sunstreaker said still focused on his paint job.

**"And because we share a spark, it allows us to have a twin bond."** Sideswipe added.

"what's that?"

**"It's what allows us to feel the same emotion and think the same thoughts.** **I guess you can say we're one mech in two bodies."**

**"But that also means if one of us dies, so does the other one." **Sunstreaker added still at work.

I frowned, "Well that sucks."

Sideswipe shrugged, "**It sounds bad, but thats what helps make the two of us stronger."**

That was a good point. "Interesting. What else?"

"**Before the war, we were gladiators. We fought against mechs and beasts to the death just to make a living. Once the war broke out, we sided with the autobots since we did believe in peace. Kinda ironic coming from a couple of gladiators huh." **Sideswipe grinned. "**We arrived on Earth almost two years ago, and spend most of the time here or out in the field." **

I nodded when he finished, "Well, I know your favourite colour is red, so I take it that yours is yellow?" I asked Sunstreaker. He just shrugged, which I took as a yes. "What are your interests?" I asked next.

Sideswipe went first, "**Fighting cons, pranking, and driving." **

I nodded, "I see. You?" I asked Sunstreaker.

He looked at me like he was not interested giving off information. However, I caught him thinking it over. **"Same as Sides, plus drawing I guess." **

"Cool," I said. I then glanced over at the video games under the giant tv, "You got any good games?"

Sideswipe gave me an evil smirk, "**We do, though fair warning, I'm unstoppable." **

I glared at him with a grin, "Is that a challenge, big head?"

**"No, no. I'm just saying I have a better chance then you do." **

I folded my arms and gave him my competitive face, "you think so?"

He gave me the same look, **"I know so."**

We stared down for a moment, "Then bring it." I declared.

We put Halo in and began our battle. Sideswipe had to change to his holoform in order to work the game controller. We were nudging each other trying to make the other one lose focus. Sunstreaker was finishing up his paint job, but I could hear him chuckling whenever I shot Sideswipe from behind. It was a tight game, but in the end I claimed victory. I jumped up cheering and did a victory dance.

Sideswipe glared at me still in his holoform, "you cheated."

"I did not you big baby."

"Pretty big words for someone your size." he commented.

I glared at him, "was that a short joke?"

I'm sorry, did that go over your head?" he laughed.

I walked up to him and had to crane my neck to look up at his six feet figure, "Don't make me go up there." I threatened.

He grinned, "you know, you look cute when you try and be threatening."

I kept my glare but at the same time I blushed, "I do not," I argued.

"Do too, sweet spark."

"Tin head," I called him.

"Shortstuff," he said going back to the glare.

"Glitch."

"Fleshy."

**"Will you two knock it off?!" **Sunstreaker yelled.

"He/she started it," Sideswipe and I said in unison.

"**I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" **he threatened.

I raised my hands, "Okay, your right. No point in arguing with a sore loser."

Sideswipe nodded, "Exactly.. HEY!" Realizing my comeback.

I grinned and held the controller, "best two outta three?"

He smirked as he snatched it from me, "Your on Shorty."

I turned to Sunstreaker, "wanna play?" We can go three players."

He looked at me and then his paint job. He was basically done. He then activated his holoform. "Your both going down," he grinned darkly.

Excepting the challenge, we started the next round, and began our virtual battle.

* * *

**Nikki: Sorry if this chapter seems short. I'll try and keep them longer.**

**Sides: Come on, lets go. I want to make it in time to see the previews.**

**Nikki: Okay okay. Please review and send any thought s or ideas you have. Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon. Bye!**


	6. Getting Settled

**Nikki: Hey guys. Got a new chapter for ya!**

**Alice (splattered with yellow paint): WHERE ARE THEY?!**

**Nikki: What happened to you?!**

**Alice: Those good for nothing twins of yours. They rigged our room and got paint all over me. **

**Nikki: Well you did splash some paint on Streaker's paint job earlier.**

**Alice: That was an accident!**

**Nikki: Honey, it doesn't matter if it was an accident or not, he'll still get ya for it.**

**Alice: Wait till I get my hands on those two… (storms off)**

**Nikki: Well, here is chapter six. By the way, thank you guys so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me! I hope you like this update. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own transformers, just OCs.**

* * *

**"Cybertronians talking."**

"Humans/holoforms talking."

* * *

Spark/Heart

Optics/eyes

Pedes/feet

servos/hands

digits/ fingers

helm/ head

mech/male

femme/female

Pit/Hell

* * *

chapter 6

**Random POV**

Starscream flinched when his master let out a growl of frustration. He had returned empty handed and was trying to come up with some excuse that would keep him useful as second in command.

The icy wind howled from outside the abandoned factory. Ever since the battle in Egypt, the decepticons went incognito and settled themselves in Eastern Siberia to hide their energy signatures in the freezing temperatures. The factory belonged to a car company that went out of business when the nearest town went bankrupted. There was nothing but a ghost town now. The factory's walls were a faded dark gloomy colour, but were still strong enough to hold against the strong wind. It was very huge with different machinery and equipment collecting dust in different hangars throughout the building. There were only a few lights still operational, but were very dim making it seem more ominous. The cool icy air lingered in the factory from the lack of heat.

Starscream still couldn't believe that he was able to fly across the ocean with a wounded wing. It wasn't easy, but he did it somehow. However, he was not looking forward to report back to Megatron. He whimpered as the tyrant towered over him with his red optics glowing red with anger.

**"I gave you one task. ONE simple task!" **He growled as he swiped his second in command to the ground causing Starscream to shriek in pain. "**And yet you return empty handed!"**

The shaken decepticon got himself on his knees fighting the pain from the blow. His wing was still recovering, and was hurting like Pit. He looked up at his leader with fear in his optics. He had to be careful of what to say, other wise he would be finished.

**"I..I never meant to fail you, Master," **Starscream stammered, **"There were some… minor setbacks."**

Megatron growled in frustration as he wrapped his servo around Starscream's neck and hoisted him up at optic level. Starscream brought his servos up to his neck to try and loosen the grip, but the decepticon leader only tightened it.

**"Spare me the excuses, Starscream. You could have easily taken the fragments from two lone autobots!" **Megatron growled.

The squirmish con tried as he might to get free, "**It wasn't..that simple!" **He was getting frantic. His voice box crackled as Megatron tightened his grip on the seeker's throat. "**the crystals… somehow merged… with two humans!'**

He saw his master's optics widened with interest. Megatron finally released Starscream's throat and let him fall to his knees. Starscream rubbed his throat and was trying to get the static out of it. He looked up at Megatron who was glaring down at him.

**"Go on," **Megatron growled.

Starscream hoisted himself back on his pedes. He was feeling less fearful as he straightened himself up.

"**Two human girls, still in their youth. Both have the fragments' energy signatures spiking from within them."**

Anger slowly faded from Megatron's face plate, but he kept his glare on the seeker to see if he was lying or not. He then turned to his other subordinate.

**"Soundwave, is this true?" **he demanded.

The decepticon spy brought up a video on the computer screen. There it showed the two human femmes holding the crystals while talking to the autobot twins. Megatron's optics widened with surprise as the crystals glowed and suddenly absorbed themselves into the fleshlings. This was taken thanks to a satellite that Soundwave was so easily able to hack into.

**"So, it is true," **Megatron said. He studied the two girls' faces. They were both young, almost fully grown. His curiosity was spinning. Why would two fragments of the alspark merge with two ordinary weak fleshbags. He wanted to know.

He turned to Soundwave, "**Find out everything you can about these humans, and keep surveillance up. The autobots can't hide them forever. Once they are sighted, report to me."**

The spy nodded, "**Yes, Lord Megatron." **

Megatron then faced his second in command. "**Once Soundwave locates the humans, be ready to fly out. And you better not fail me again." **he threatened.

Starscream shuttered a little at this, but in the inside he was grinning evilly. He was given another chance to confront the two humans. He wanted to make the one called Nikki squeal in his grasp for making a fool out of him. And he did not plan to go easy on them this time. He gave his master a bow, "**I will not fail you, my Master."**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

"Hey! Keep that grenade away from me!"

I grinned evilly as I chased Sideswipe's avatar. We had probably been playing Halo for two hours straight and were still in the zone. The three of us were down to the final round, and even Sunstreaker was getting competitive.

Using my controller, I chucked my grenade at Sideswipe.

"NO!" Sideswipe screamed.

But it was too late. His avatar went sky high in the air. I smiled at my handy work.

"Look, its raining you," I sang, quoting from Big Bang Theory.

Sideswipe gave me an angry glare as he slumped back in his seat. What a sore loser. That was our tie breaker between the two of us. So much for Sideswipe the unstoppable. Though I had to admit, he had game.

I moved my avatar around the abandoned building. One down, one to go.

"Where are you hiding Sunny?!" i said toying him.

I was expecting him to complain about his nickname as usual. He didn't. I glanced at him only to discover a smirk had spread across his face. He was up to something. I could hear Sideswipe chuckling on the other side of me. I didn't like this. I brought my focus back on the screen waiting for the unknown to happen. I lead my avatar into a room and failed to notice a shadowy figure behind me.

"Gotcha," Sunstreaker sang with a toothy grin as he fired three shots in my back. I watched in horror as my avatar slumped to the ground. Game over.

Sideswipe was laughing as he gave his twin a high five. I frowned at them. They used the stupid twin bond against me.

"You knew you were leading me to him," I growled at Sideswipe.

He shot me a grin, "I would have finished you off myself, but I wanted to boost your confidence… before we took you out, SUCKER!"

The twins gave me an evil laugh. It was true, I did let my confidence get the best of me. Me and my stupid ego. I dropped the controller on my lap.

"Fine," I said in defeat, "You win."

Sunstreaker chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, you were a worthy opponent."

I gave him a look of surprise. "Did you just give me a compliment?"

He shrugged," You were alright, for a human."

I rolled my eyes, but at the same time smiled. I was getting to him. He just won't admit it.

Sunstreaker deactivated his holoform and got up and stretched. Sideswipe did the same.

**"Come on Shorty. We should get you to the cafeteria so you can refuel and then we can show you to your room." **Sideswipe said.

I forgot about my empty stomach. It growled so loud that it almost echoed in the room. The twins looked at me funny.

**"You hiding a tiger in there Shorty?" **Sideswipe grinned.

"Shut up," I said.

**"Aw, don't be like that sweet spark," **Sideswipe cooed. He used his metal finger to tussle my hair. I shooed it away.

"Don't touch the hair," I said sternly as I tried to fix it.

"**Wow. You sound just like Sunny when he fusses over his paint job." **Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker gave him a smack in the head. "**Don't call me that Fragger. And she doesn't sound anything like me."**

Sideswipe gave him a look, "**This is coming from the mech who threatens or scraps anyone who ever touches his paint job."**

**"Do you know how hard it is to keep it this way?!" **Sunstreaker argued.

"**Don't be such a diva," **Sideswipe argued back.

"**Well, don't be such an idiot."**

I could tell this was going to go on for a stomach couldn't wait any longer.

**"**Girls, girls! You're both pretty. Can we head out now?" I said.

They glared at me, "**You stay out of this!" **they snapped.

Oh no they didn't! They went back to their bickering as I managed to scramble down from the big sofa and walked towards the stereo. The thing was attacked to a giant set of speakers that were set up on both sides of the room, one right next to the twins. I cranked up the volume and turned it on. Heavy metal screamed through the speakers causing the two mechs to jump and scream like little girls. I couldn't help but chuckle at their freaked out expressions. I turned the music off. They both turned their heads to me, still wide eyed and trembling. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you two finished?" I asked grinning evilly. They both nodded in shock. "Then lets go!" I snarled.

They glanced at each other. Sideswipe leaned toward Sunstreaker. "**Wow, she makes Megatron look like a boy scout." **Sideswipe whispered. Sunsteaker smirked a chuckle.

"What was that?!" I asked sternly.

He stiffened as he looked at me. "**I said we should probably head out," **he said quickly.

I gave him the "I'm watching you" threat as he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. We walked out and headed down the hallway.

"I can't believe I made you scream like little girls," I smiled, "You know, with pitches like those you two would make excellent sopranos." I laughed.

They both glanced at me, "**Speak of this to no one." **Sunstreaker threatened.

I smiled, "No promises."

Sideswipe thought fast, **"We'll give you a kit kat bar to keep your mouth shut."**

I looked at him, giving him my bargainer look, "three," I said.

**"Two." **Sunstreaker said.

I thought for a moment, **"**Deal." I said.

Sideswipe spoke up, "**We're coming up to the library right now. We'll pick up Blondie from there." **

We walked into a hangar. There were three columns of tall book shelves filled with books on one side of the room. The other side had a row of computers and a sitting area. There sat Alice on a bean bag chair with a pile of manga stacked in front of her. A guy was sitting next to her. He had short red hair with glowing blue eyes, a long sleeved cherry red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, faded grey jeans and a pair of red runners. He looked to be about early twenties. I figured this was Mirage's holoform. Both had their noses stuck in a book as they were laughing at the animations. They finally looked up at us.

"Anything good?" I asked.

Alice had a big grin on her face, "Check it out!" she held up the book she was reading, "They have the latest edition of Attack on Titan!" Her manga fan girl had taken over. She'll return to normal after a while.

I chuckled, "Hey, the twins are taking me to get some food. You hungry?"

"Starving!" she said. She got up and turned to Mirage. "Thanks for putting up with me. I had fun."

Mirage chuckled, "Are you kidding? You know how hard it is find people who enjoy reading manga? I'm glad you tagged along."

Alice smiled, "In that case, why don't we do this again tomorrow? I still have a few books to read through."

Mirage chuckled, "I haven't noticed." he said eyeing her pile of books.

"Haha," Alice said sarcastically, "Is it a date?"

Mirage grinned, "It's a date."

They shook hands. Alice got up, cleaned up her mess and was picked up by Sideswipe. Mirage went back to reading his manga while we walked out. We got to the cafeteria where the twins dropped us off. They had to report to Optimus about something.

Alice and I got in line for our food. There wasn't a lot of people in line so we didn't have to wait too long. For dinner it was spaghetti and meat sauce. We found a table for ourselves and dove into our plates.

"Looks like you and Mirage are getting along well," I grinned taking a forkful.

I watched as she twisted her spaghetti around her fork. She smiled, "He's cool! He likes manga, he has that Italian accent, and did you know he can turn invisible?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he transforms into a Ferrari 458 Italia." She took a bite out of her dinner.

"how does he like manga? Did they have that on Cybertron?"

"He says that he was introduced to it after he arrived to earth. He just got hooked on it."

I kept grinning, "Do you like him?"

She choked a little on her spaghetti. "What?! Where did that come from?"

"Don't give me that. I heard you giggle when he greeted us. You never giggled at a guy before."

She gave me a look, "I don't have a crush on him. Besides, he's an alien robot."

"So?" I said, "You used to have a crush on Bugs Bunny."

She turned red with embarrassment, "Thats different. He wasn't real."

I grinned, "Come on! This is girl talk now. What do you think of him?"

She glanced around to make sure no one was ease dropping. She then shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he's attractive," she mumbled.

"Awwww!" I cooed.

"Oh grow up!" she snapped.

"Make me!" I said smirking.

Next thing I knew, I got meat sauce flicked in my eye. Alice was grinning as I wiped the sauce off my face.

"Now look who's being childish," I said.

"You started it," she said. I was about to flick some back, but then I put my fork down.

"We shouldn't start our food wars in a place we just moved in," I said. "We'll give it a week or so."

She nodded, "Fair enough."

Alice and I hardly ate out because it usually ended in a food fight. It was never a big mess on good days, but on bad days the room would be redecorated with food all over the walls. We are pretty good with controlling ourselves. It was just one of those rare moments.

We finished our meal just as the twins returned for us. We put our dirty dishes away and went to our room. It was about a six minute walk from the cafeteria to our room. We came to a giant door that was surprisingly easy for me to open. I looked inside.

It was a big room with two single beds centered in the back with plain pillows and sheets already made. There were two black dressers, each right next to its own bed. There was a door that lead to our own bathroom. The walls were light grey and bare. There was a ceiling fan going above our heads.

"**Its not much, but once your stuff arrives it'll seem more homey." **Sideswipe said.

"**There are some clothes for you in the dressers plus other essentials," **Sunstreaker added.

I looked around, "It'll do. It'll look better once I get some posters up."

"**And if you need us, our room is right across from yours," **Sideswipe said.

"Sounds good," I yawned. I was very tired, though I didn't want to show it.

"**We'll let you two rest now. We'll see you tomorrow morning," **Sunstreaker said.

"Sure thing, "I said, "Good night guys."

"**Good night," **They said in unison. The twins walked out and closed the door behind them.

I walked to a bed and plopped down on it. I glanced around the room again. Alice plopped on the other bed and kicked her shoes off. We were still wearing the same outfits from when we first met the twins. We changed out of our clothes and put on some comfy pants and t shirts we found in the dresser. They were a little big, but we were too tired to care. I walked into the bathroom. There were a couple of tooth brushes, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and towels. It took me five minutes in the bathroom and Alice ten. We turned off the lights and jumped into our beds. I laid on my back and sighed.

Well, I guess this is our home now.

* * *

**Nikki: And that was chapter six! While you guys were reading, Alice and I took the time to slip out and find the twins taking a power nap.**

**Alice: Thanks again for helping.**

**Nikki: Anything for my girl. We're lucky we found some pink paint.**

**Alice: When do you think they'll wake up?**

**Twins: AAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Nikki: About now. **

**(twins walk in with pink hearts painted all over them.)**

**Twins (pointing to Nikki and Alice): YOU!**

**Nikki: Okay, well I should wrap this up before things get messy. Please review, send your thoughts/ideas, and I'll try and update soon. Bye guys!**


End file.
